Coronation of Explorer
The Coronation of Explorer 767 was the fateful event where Explorer 767 was declared the Co-Webmaster of the . As well as this title, Explorer also received a new crown, which, according to the Czar of GourdZoid, he has to wear in place of his propeller hat, no choice. In sympathy, Turtle and Shroom installed his propeller on that too, and colored the crown red. After a long debate, Explorer, the Czar of GourdZoid, and Professor Shroomsky, decided on having Explorer wear the permanent crown... but Explorer said he would make some "alterations" to the crown. Coronation The ceremony was aired on national television. As the whole continent watched, Explorer sat on the big, fancy chair, where Professor Shroomsky removed his propeller cap. He held it up to the camera, and applause followed. Explorer covered his head, he didn't like to be bald. Realizing this, Turtleheimer quickly snatched the Crown and placed it on Explorer's head. Explorer felt better with a hat on, but he missed the propeller hat. The Czar of GourdZoid came up and told him (in Uber-Leet) that he had to wear the hat. Forever. Okay, happiness gone. Explorer, hating the crown, prepared to throw the crown at the Giant Pen. Of course, the Czar of GourdZoid hated that. Jumping in front of him, and screaming in Uber-Leet, Explorer took his shovel and smacked the Czar. No one reacted. No one really liked the Czar anyway. Professor Shroomsky, in an atempt to cheer Explorer up (and please both sides), quickly installed a propeller for the crown amd painted it red. That made him one happy penguin. About fifteen minutes of debate, Explorer agreed to keep the crown, but stated that he would make some "alterations" later on. Explorer stood up as the crowd cheered. He gave his brother a huge hug, and they raised their flippers in the air, as Explorer happily accepted his new job. The coronation was followed by a buffet selection provided by a well-known resturant in Dorkugal. Fred, being the ambassador, arranged the menu a week before. Explorer also received a golden shovel, as a token of gratitude. Result Explorer became Co-Webmaster that fateful (and happy) day. The Czar got smacked (WHOOT), and Explorer got a new hat and shovel. Trivia * The event happened on the first day of summer. Ironically, the sun rose just as Explorer was coronated, and sank as the event finished. Early summer in the USA can have quite short days... * The hit band "Furry Flats" released a new album to celebrate. Explorer happens to be one of the main band memebers. ** At the ceremony, the band rocked out and played the national anthem, "Today Is Gonna Be A Great Day", with Explorer and Fred as the lead singers. Guests A list of guests at the coronation: * The Troublesome Trio * South Pole Council * GourdZoid Council * Furry Flats * Mabel (was forced to either attend or watch the sun rise at Sunshine Fjord) Commentary from Others Mabel said: No... no... 'NO!!! HOW DID THAT BLITHERING, BLATHERING, D-D-D-''DOOFUS GET TO BE WEBMASTER?!!! HOW?!!!!!!!!--''' Mabel was then whacked with the golden shovel Koobly Khan said: Oh, happy day! Fred stated: In all of my long and irrational years, I have never, ever seen such a huge party. Maybe I'll take a screenshot of it and show it to my chicks someday. If I even have chicks. You know... (yawns) I think Explorer and I will be the last of the Antics line... pity we can't find any heirs. Penghis Khan commented: That crown would look better on Penghis Khan. Happyface commented: THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME SOMEONE REALLY GOOD TO WORK WITH!!! THANK YOU!!!! Add more! See also * Explorer 767 * Explorer 767 (user) * Turtle and Shroom Category:Stories Category:Glorious Articles Category:Content E